1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for adjusting an operating rate of a graphics card, and more particularly, a method for adjusting the operating rate safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As multimedia technology improves, the efficiency of graphics displays in a computer system increases a lot. Generally, in order to ensure a workable graphics card, graphic-card manufacturers set parameters of the graphics card with a safety setting, such as a lower operating rate. Therefore, in the graphics card, a timing and a voltage for a graphics processing unit (GPU) chip are much lower than the maximum timing and voltage that the GPU chip can bear. In order to get different performances, a user can increase or decrease the operating rate of the graphics card. For example, when playing a PC game, the user can increase the operating rate of the graphics card to get a better performance, while when using two-dimensional software, a lower operating rate is sufficient to satisfy the user's desired performance. However, there are no systematic and safe methods for changing the operating rate of the graphics card in the prior art, so the user can only use trial and error to find an optimal setting for the graphics card, which wastes time, easily fails, and may damage the graphics card.